The Family Project
by Marina Black1
Summary: Love is not working out for a chubby thirty-one year old. So, Mindy decides to take matters into her own hands with the help of her favorite doctor. She simply had no idea what she was getting herself into...
1. Chapter 1

"Danny, I am not interested in your opinion on this!" Dr. Mindy Lahiri slammed the lid closed on her laptop with a little more force than was necessary. "Why are you even here anyway? I thought you were going to your cousin's wedding or something..."

Dr. Daniel Castellano folded his arms over his well-muscled chest. "I think it's my business when a coworker starts making STUPID decisions that'll ruin her whole life." He fired back. "And the wedding is off...I don't want to get into it. I decided to come in and get some work done." Unfortunately it was slow as hell around here. The floor was deserted...thanks to Mindy.

Mindy tucked her legs underneath her, "Mrs. Martin delivered three hours ago, she's fine. And Erica Thompson popped an hour ago. She's sleeping."

Sitting down across from her, he scoffed. "Don't change the subject!" Narrowing his eyes, he took in the sight of her. Yeah, she could stand to lose fifteen pounds but she carried it well. He'd always liked a woman with curves, something to hang onto when you made love to her. Not like his stick of an ex-wife who exercised four hours a day and was a strict vegan. "Why were you scrolling through that disgusting website..."

Groaning, she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm thirty-one, Danny. Every relationship I've had has ended terribly...I thought I met the guy I was going to marry and he picked the Serbian bagel girl over me!" Anger welled up in the pit of her stomach, bringing tears springing to her eyes. "So you know what? I'm done with it...I'm done with love. I'm DONE with romantic comedies. It's time to cut my losses and start shopping for sperm donors..." She stared him down, "I may have failed at romance but I need to have a family."

Danny was stunned by her. "Mindy...fuck..." He dragged a hand over his face, "And this is your only option?"

Looking at him incredulously, she stood up. "What other choice do I have? Tom and I didn't work out...I am pretty much unlovable. But I've wanted a big family since I was a kid. I was an only child and...it was lonely." She'd been lonely her whole life.

"But sperm donation from some sketchy random online database. Mindy, come on! I doubt those guys are who they say they are. How can you know their medical history or their background? What if they're in prison? They could be Al-Qaida terrorists!?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AN AL-QAIDA TERRORISTS!" Mindy hollered. "I need you to support me in this, Danny! For God's sake, please!?"

Danny moved toward her, his hands gripping her upper arms. "I'm just looking out for you, Mindy! It's my duty as your doctor to inform you of all the risks!"

Tears burned down her cheeks, "I am a doctor too, Danny! Do you think I don't know the risks?" Swiping at the hot tears, she sniffled. "But how long do I have to wait? Every year I get older it's going to get harder and harder to have kids and...I'm ready now."

The second that first tear dropped, his heart twisted. He hated when women cried...especially women he reluctantly (would-never-in-a-million-years-admit) cared for. "Come on...don't cry." Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her.

Snuggling into him, she let out a soft sob. For some reason it helped...having someone to talk to about this. Gwen was too caught up in her own life. Although they had been best friends throughout college, they'd drifted apart. Carl didn't care for Mindy either and asking a woman to choose between her husband and a friend just wasn't something she could live with. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took a shaky breath, "Thanks, Danny...you're a good friend."

"Jeremy's on call this weekend...what do you say we go somewhere and talk?" Danny suggested. "The Cheesecake Factory is open until midnight and I know you only eat at chains."

"That you remember that is...shocking...and kind of sweet. Let me just change out of these scrubs, okay? I'll be five minutes, tops." Heading into the locker room, she changed out of the scrubs and tossed them in the linen basket to be washed. Shimmying back into her jeans, she tossed the sweater over a tank top and clipped the belt around her waist. Putting on a little bit of chapstick, she grabbed her purse and headed out to where Danny was waiting.

While Mindy was in the locker room, he had time to think. His marriage had crumbled over the baby issue. He wanted children...and his wife didn't. She couldn't imagine ruining her perfect figure; not to mention it would completely ruin their social lives. At first he thought he could handle it but the resentment built and festered until their shaky marriage crumbled. Women weren't the same as they were back in the old days; women like his mother and grandmother were practically extinct. Hearty, strong women who believed in their families.

Following her out of the hospital, they headed down the street. "You look nice..."

A soft laugh emanated from her throat, "I look like hell. My eyes are all red and my face is puffy..." Smiling, she linked arms with him. "But thanks." Heading into the restaurant, it was practically deserted. "I know I said it before but this is really nice of you. I appreciate it..."

"Don't mention it," Danny replied, "To anyone. I mean it." He was smirking at her, showing her that he was kidding. Gently, his hand rested on the small of her back as the hostess showed them to a booth in the back.

The soft pressure of his hand on her back sent heat singing through her. She wrote it off as hunger pains. Burying her face in the menu, she looked at it for a few minutes. "I've decided I'm just eating cheesecake for dinner...which means I can have two pieces instead of one." She waited for him to say something. "No potshots, Danny?"

"A healthy pregnancy starts with a healthy mother..." He replied, "I wasn't going to say anything but since you insisted..."

Mindy raised an eyebrow. "So you're on board with this?" She swallowed. "I mean, as my doctor..."

"If you've really thought this all through...then yeah, of course." He looked at her. "You don't have, like, a friend who could donate?"

"Well..." Mindy had thought about it. "Maybe Jer-" She didn't even finish her sentence when Danny cut in. "JEREMY REED!? Jesus Christ, Mindy! Are you insane!?"

"Why? Why, Danny? He's a good guy and he wouldn't want any part of fatherhood...he's much too into himself for that. Plus we could make the baby the old fashioned way, which would save me a while lot of money!" She snapped.

Danny felt sick to his stomach. "Absolutely not. There is NO way Jeremy Reed is going to be the father of your child." He slammed his hand down on the table.

Mindy stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Who are you to tell me who can and cannot father my child?" She sighed, "If not Jeremy then who? I don't have a ton of guy friends. Morgan is far too horrifying a choice for a father and you...well you'd be a perfect choice except you HATE me."

Dragging a hand over his face, he sighed. "I don't hate you, Mindy." Swallowing hard, he leaned forward. "What would you say if I told you I was...considering it."

"Danny, don't be cruel..." What was he playing at? He couldn't possibly want to have kids with her...

"No, listen...I'm being serious here. Just hear me out, please?" For a blissful moment she was silent and he knew those didn't come around too often; he had to pounce on his chance while he still had it. "I'm thirty-eight...I always wanted a big family. But things don't always work out like we want them to...I identify with everything you're saying." Stumbling for words, he sighed, "I come from a very traditional family with a lot of expectations about my life. My wife...ex-wife...was perfect. Thin, blonde, breasts like you wouldn't believe, the total package...she was a bombshell!"

Frowning, Mindy sighed, "Make your point, Danny."

"Right, so...the problem was, she didn't want kids. Hated them, actually...just wanted to be married to a rich, handsome doctor such as myself." HIs lips curved up into a half smirk. "I thought about adopting or something. But look at it this way, you want kids...I want kids... I have half the equipment, you have the other half...and hey, we know you don't have STDs since I'm your doctor."

Rolling her eyes skyward, she dropped her gaze back to his face. "I TOLD you I was clean from the start." And yet he'd insisted on doing every test under the sun. "So you're suggesting that we just...get a petri dish, pop it into my oven, and make a little Mindy and Danny baby?"

Shrugging, he nodded, "Yeah. Except, you know, you'd have to marry me."

"MARRY you?" Mindy's head was spinning and she really needed some wine. Where the hell was that waiter? "That is CRAZY. Okay so maybe you don't hate me...but you have to admit that the idea of us getting married is insane. Why can't we just have a baby?"

"No, no my mother would never have it. Let alone my grandmother. They've been pushing me to give them grandkids since I was in my first year of med school." She'd been open and honest with him about what she wanted and her family. Now it was time he told her a little bit about the Castellanos. "I come from a long line of single parents...my grandfather died when my mom was six years old. And my dad walked out on my mom when she was pregnant with me...my brother Stephen was two."

They'd never had a conversation like this before. She was seeing a completely different side to Danny; one she'd never thought he'd share with her. "I'm sorry, Danny...I didn't know." She said softly. "I still don't see what this has to do with us getting married..."

"If I came to my mother and said, 'Hey ma', this is Mindy. She's my friend who I decided to knock up and not marry'...I'd end up buried somewhere in the woods. I'm not like my dad. I own up to my responsibilities...so if we're going to do this, we do it, Mindy. It's all or nothing." His dark eyes caught her gaze and held it.

This whole thing was getting more complicated by the minute. Mindy wanted a family more than anything. And didn't the ideal family include a mom and a dad? "This is all...weird and...exciting, somehow." She licked her lips, "So we get married and we have kids and...then what? We get divorced or something? And...for that matter, how do we not drive each other crazy? You know how we are, Danny. We'd need rules."

Danny nodded quietly. He hadn't really thought of any of that. "So let's come up with some, then. Let's take some time and think about this. We both make a list of rules and regulations and we meet up here this weekend with clear heads and talk things out?"

"That's very rational of you, Danny. I like that. And can I add that until then, we don't talk about this ESPECIALLY not at work? We just play it cool, alright?"

"I thought that went without saying..." Danny replied then thought better of it. He was asking this woman to marry him and have his children, he needed to be on his best behavior. "Deal." Reaching out, he grasped her hand and shook it. "Can we just have a nice dinner and a drink now?"

Mindy let out a shaky breath, "God, yes." She smirked at him, "But I'm still having two pieces of cheesecake for dinner. My diet will start tomorrow."

Danny smirked. Mindy glared. And together, they laughed.

* * *

**This idea has been stuck in my head and I had to get the first chaper down. What do you think? Like it so far? Please read and review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looked up from the chart he was reading and sighed. Mindy was sulking around the office like she was keeping nuclear missile plans instead of simply not talking about the elephant in the room. The giant baby-shaped elephant that they weren't going to talk about until later tonight. He could see her in her office, staring off into space with that blank look she always got when she was deep in thought, chewing on the end of her pen, and toying with a strand of her dark hair. God, she was hot...when she didn't open her mouth, of course. It occurred to him that after tonight he'd be spending a lot more time with her, if they could come to an agreement. He smirked to himself and headed into his office to finish up the day's paperwork.

Procrastination wasn't like her at all. She planned and replanned, made lists and enjoyed crossing things off them. She had decided what her life would be like when she was just eleven years old: become a successful doctor, meet a hot guy, get married, have a big family, find a cure for aging and never, ever die. It was simple. Except, turned out, it wasn't that simple. Eleven year old Mindy believed in dreams and wishes and magic; thirty-one year old Mindy knew that dreams only came true in the movies, wishes were for sissies and magic was better left to Harry Potter. And yet that soft, romantic side of her still ached...writing this list was like etching the death of her dreams onto a paper sized tombstone.

Five o'clock rolled around, declaring that Friday was over and the weekend had started. Mindy slid out of her lab coat and hung it on the back of the door. Grabbing her purse and pulling on her coat, she met Danny by the elevator. "So..."

"Stop...let's go back to my place and we can talk there." Danny was a very private man. He didn't like airing out his dirty laundry and he didn't want to go to some busy restaurant where people were talking and staring and _judging_. The elevator opened and he held the door until she stepped in and he followed suit.

Nodding, she didn't say anything as they walked in sync to the subway station across the street from their office and boarded the same train they always took home. But instead of going all the way to her stop, they got off two stops earlier. It was a much more rural neighborhood than her apartment but she found that she liked it. There wasn't so much traffic or noise, they walked a ways to the bus station and hopped the 305 until it dropped off outside a quaint two family home. He headed around the side and unlocked the door, "Welcome to Casa Castellano."

"Wow, Danny, this place is really nice." Mindy had opted for an apartment in the center of the city. Better for meeting guys, of course. She'd traded space and privacy for being close to bars and nightclubs. Danny moved behind her and gently helped her out of her coat, she smiled at him shyly. "Thanks."

Nodding his acceptance of her comment, he placed her coat in the closet. "Can I get you anything? Wine? Something to eat? My sperm?" He smirked at her, desperate to break the tension between them.

Laughing, she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. "You always know how to lighten to mood, Danny." Moving over to the couch, she sat down. "No, I'm good for now. I want to keep a clear head when we discuss all this...and I'm not really hungry. I've been...sort of on edge this week. This is all a lot to think about, you know?"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Plopping down on the couch next to her, he kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Let's just keep it loose, okay? I can turn on some John Cougar Mellencamp if you want?"

"I dunno...I prefer Springsteen..." Mindy teased but she caught the look on his face. "Kidding! I'm just kidding..." She touched his arm, "Promise that I won't listen to any Springsteen at ALL if we decide to have this kid."

Danny nodded seriously, "That's on my list." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sightly crinkled piece of paper. He'd been writing down little scraps of things he thought of throughout the week. It was very different from Mindy's organized, printed list of things. "I would want our kid to have the best education...starting at home with not letting our kid listen to music that sucks. I want him to have an appreciation for the greats, the Beatles, the Stones, Mellencamp..."

"I think I could deal with that. I don't want to force her to play an instrument unless she wants to...I played the clarinet even though I WANTED to play the guitar. Let's just say, I got beat up a lot in school..." Her father had insisted she learn a classical instrument and it just so happened her grandfather had an old clarinet. The instrument had seen better days and with her meager talent, it hadn't made her one of the popular kids.

Envisioning little Mindy playing the clarinet made him smile. "Deal. I play piano so...I mean, I could always teach him, if he was interested."

There was so much about Danny she didn't know. He could play piano, he could dance...he was a great doctor. His finer points were adding up. But there was a little point she was worried about, "Um...I just want to make sure we have the same fundamental childrearing ideas. I...think we should start with deciding how custody would work?"

"Custody wouldn't be an issue, Mindy...I already told you, we'd be married. And if we got divorced, we would split fifty-fifty..." Danny replied. "I think we have more important things to decide, for example how we're going to go about conceiving this baby?"

A flush darkened her features. "Well, I mean...insemination would work. But we both know that it's a lengthy and expensive process. It also would be hard to keep something like that private..." They were both OBGYNs and keeping something like that private in their community of colleagues would be damn near impossible. Not to mention once she did get pregnant, everyone would know it was Danny's anyway. "What're your thoughts?"

Rubbing a hand over the back of his head, he nodded. "You're right about that. There's no substitute for the old fashioned way, honestly. Which would mean that we'd have to engage in sexual intercourse on a fairly regular basis."

Sex with Danny? She couldn't help but admit she'd thought about it. "So we agree then...we will do things naturally." She bit her lip.

Danny could sense her hesitation. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just...what if you can't become aroused by me. I mean, it's very possible..." She said softly.

"That is not going to be a problem." Danny responded automatically. "Mindy, you're not an ugly woman. I really don't think that's going to be an issue. Besides, there's always Viagra," He laughed.

Peering at him pointedly, she nodded. "Yeah, yeah...of course." She looked down at her list. Well, he had told her that he was attracted to her...in a really backhanded way. "So the wedding...I mean, would you want to wait until I get pregnant to go through with it?"

Shifting on the couch, he shook his head. "I don't want people to think this was some sort of shotgun wedding that had to happen because we were careless. Especially not my mom and grandmother. I want you to meet them, get to know them before we commit to doing this. My family is really important to me and if..._when_ we do this you're going to be part of my family too."

"What if I can't get pregnant?" It was something she feared. Already she was thirty-one, chubby, and her parents had a lot of trouble conceiving her. Sure, on paper she seemed healthy enough but nothing was a sure bet.

"If you can't get pregnant, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But don't forget, I'm your gynecologist, Mindy. I haven't seen anything that indicates you can't get pregnant and carry a healthy baby to term." Danny reassured her. "I think that we should have...legal documents in place, however. A prenup." He seemed a little nervous suggesting that second part. His first wife had taken him for nearly anything he owned because he had been blinded by his love for her.

Mindy nodded, "I agree, I think that would be smart. We're both doctors...we keep finances and banking things separate. And as for where we live...I am assuming if we're married and co-parenting, we're going to be living together?"

"That's probably the best thing...we can look for places in good school districts outside the city. My mom lives in East Hills...great schools out there and she could watch the baby while we're at work?" Danny suggested.

"That's forty-five minutes outside of the city by car and over an hour if we used public transit. That commute would be hard on both of us." They'd have to buy a car, maybe two...depending on if he would carpool with her and their respective schedules. "You know, the city isn't so bad. I was raised there and my parents live in Manhattan, they could also watch the baby if we lived in the city?" Mindy suggested.

Danny shook his head, "I don't want to raise a child in a tiny apartment surrounded by noise and violence and city smog." He replied, "I love the city as much as anybody but it's no place to raise kids! If you want your parents to take turns watching the baby, I have no problem with that. I just...I grew up in the city too and it isn't the place for children."

New York was the greatest city in the world as far as Mindy was concerned. But maybe he was right. This was a city for artists, poets and single people. If they lived in the city, they'd have to send the child to private school. "I'm...willing to compromise, but...we both have to agree on the place to live before the baby is born, okay? We get an equal vote. Agreed?"

"That's fair. Agreed." He smirked. "Would you like to shake on it?"

"I agreed verbally." She teased back, laughing. "You know, we may very well be revolutionizing the way marriage and family works in this country. I mean, why can't everyone sit down and talk things over like this? I think we have a really good thing working here."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, and you nobody can say we didn't agree on everything. We're going to be kickass parents." He laughed, "So I think the sooner we get this process started, the better. Thanksgiving is coming up and I'd like to introduce you to my family then. It's not a huge event, me and my mom, my grandmother, Aunt Kathy and whoever her boyfriend of the moment is, my cousin Billy...and I would've said his wife but their wedding fell through."

Thanksgiving sounded good. "We don't really do much on Thanksgiving so I'm sure that'll be fine. My parents and I do brunch once a month, I'd love you to meet them then?" She smiled when he seemed agreeable. She was curious though about this big wedding. Danny had tried to keep the wedding a secret but he'd asked Betsy to pick up his tux and she had run her mouth all over the office. "Yeah you never told me what happened there. You said it got called off?" Mindy asked, curious. Calling off a wedding was a big deal, especially to do it the day of.

Letting out a heavy breath, he shook his head. "I think it was both their faults. Billy's eighteen and he thought he met the love of his life. But they're young and stupid. She ran off with one of the ushers the night before the wedding. He's shattered."

Mindy felt awful for him, "Poor kid..." She patted his shoulder. "Well, with age comes wisdom I suppose. I mean, look at us! We're making the right decision here." They'd just agreed to have a baby together and she was amazingly fine with it. "So, do you know a lawyer that could draw up these papers for the prenup? If not, I could go searching through the yellow pages."

It was all very civil, exactly what he'd hoped for. He hadn't really been expecting it from Mindy but it seemed she was more grown up than he'd originally thought. "I have a couple buddies who are lawyers. I'll ask if they know anybody who will do a good job. Thanks...for trusting me with this."

"We're having a baby together...I think trust needs to be the first thing on both our lists. I want us to be able to talk without the other getting angry and storming off. Open lines of communication was number one on my list..." Mindy replied.

"Mine too," Danny handed her the scrap of paper so she could see for herself. "So far so good. Now, can I get you something to drink?"

Kicking off her shoes, she placed her feet up next to his on the coffee table. "Actually, from this moment forward, I'm alcohol free. You'll be proud of me, I started my diet yesterday..." She bit her lip, "Well, okay, I only had _one_ bag of peanut M&Ms from the vending machine. But it's a start!"

Laughing, he nodded, "I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously." She looked so sweet sitting next to him on the couch, he leaned over and captured her lips. At first she seemed shocked but then she yielded, his lips gently gliding over hers again.

Eyes wide, her heart pounded when he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and she licked her lips, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "I figured we'd seal the deal...here's to a long and prosperous partnership of parenthood." Standing up, he rubbed his hands together. "I'll order us up some dinner. Stay put..." Disappearing into the kitchen he left Mindy to herself for a moment.

It was lucky he didn't ask her to move. She couldn't have stood up even if she wanted to. Kissing Danny Castellano...huh...it was nice. Okay, more than nice. Oh, who was she kidding? It was amazing. It occurred to her that she might be writing a whole new kind of romantic comedy starring a handsome, single doctor! A smile spread over her face. This was the start of something good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is very important to setting up the story. So, I hope you enjoy. Please remember that there are 3 episodes of this show so if information comes up after the fact, I'm working with what I know in this moment! Obviously this is an AU storyline (unless they want to hire me to write for The Mindy Project). So there are going to be deviations from what happens on the show! More reviews means more muse for me! So I hope you'll leave me a comment! Happy Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting across the table awkwardly from Mindy's parents, Danny got a really good idea of what it had been like growing up for Mindy. They'd only just walked in the door and already her parents started on her. Her father commented that she was dressed too American, her mother had stated in far too many words that Mindy was still overweight. It was no wonder the poor woman buried herself in romantic comedies. Her parents were harsh and demeaning. He was surprised that she wasn't huddled in a corner, hugging her knees and crying.

Mindy was mortified. Her parents were usually difficult; they had very specific views on what her life was going to be. She would go to medical school and become a gynecologist until she decided to marry a rich Indian doctor and retire to a life of housewifery and childrearing. And they wanted it all before she was twenty-five...impossible by any standard. But to act like this in front of Danny? It was quite possibly the most horrifying thing she'd ever lived through.

They sat at her parents' favorite brunch place but she had no appetite. She had ordered tea with lemon and a child sized portion of fruit to make her mother happy. Danny had been served something called the 'heart attack special' at the recommendation of Mindy's father. He had barely touched it except for the wheat toast and to pick at Mindy's fruit. Breakfast was nearly finished before Mindy's mother decided to break the silence.

"So you are the man who's been having sex with my only daughter?" Her lips were pursed, her face contorted into an ugly frown as she peered at the two of them across the table.

Mindy looked over at Danny who got that look on his face like he was about to start a fight at a Springsteen show. She had to step in here before things got ugly. "Mummy, our relationship is very serious. We've been together for a long time..." It wasn't exactly untrue.

"Leave them alone," Her father piped up, "You know that kids these days aren't traditional. The girls all go around, splitting their milkshakes with any boy that comes to their yard. I listen to popular music." He said matter-of-factly as he frowned over at the two of them, "I know what you do, Mindy Lahiri."

Groaning softly, she looked over at Danny with apology written all over her face. Danny, however, seemed even angrier at the notion. "Not that it's any of your business, but your daughter is a very fine woman and she's a lady, not some...cheap harlot."

Reaching over, she grasped his hand and squeezed it tight. She smiled and he smiled back. Her parents didn't seem to like the display of affection very much at all. Her father cleared her throat, "We give our permission for this match, of course. Mindy's far too old to be attractive to any of the eligible men we know and it's unlikely she can do any better."

Danny opened his mouth but Mindy stood quickly before this escalated out of control, "Thank you mummy, thank you daddy..." She looked over at him, "My pager just vibrated. I have to get to the hospital...and Danny I could really use your assistance on the, uh, case we're working on." Walking around the table, she gave each of her parents a chaste kiss. "I'll see you next month."

He was glad Mindy dragged him out of there before he really got upset. "Jesus Christ..." He snapped as they stepped out into the cool fall air. "Mindy, why do you put up with that? They are jackasses, both of them!"

"Come on, Danny, they're my parents. I'm obligated by Jesus or the law or something to love them!" She sighed, "I only have to put up with them once a month. Besides, the fact that they gave their blessing was big of them. When I brought Tom home, they told him he could do better and explained in detail why he could do way better...he broke up with me the next morning." She sighed. "Let's just take it for what it is."

It felt as if someone had stepped on his chest. He wanted to gather her into his arms and make it all better. He settled for wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's get some breakfast, okay? Real breakfast..."

She shrugged, "I'm not really hungry. Besides, I'm working hard on sticking to my diet." It was taking everything in her not to cry at how dreadfully embarrassed she felt.

"Stop it, you look fine." He replied, "Besides, I need some coffee and you look like you could use a little something too." He knew of a little shop in Manhattan that did a pretty good business. They headed in and she got herself a fancy blended coffee drink and a scone while he got espresso and a bagel. Sitting in a little booth by the window, he took a hearty slug of his coffee. He looked over at her, "You held yourself together really well back there and...I think it speaks to your character."

Mindy looked away, "Can we just not talk about it, please?" Shifting in her seat, she sipped the sugary beverage, not noticing the smear of whipped cream that got on her nose.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry." He replied, looking up. "Um, you have a little dab of cream on your nose." He pointed, smirking at her. Quickly she swiped at it but didn't quite get the spot. "No right on the tip...no..." She just wasn't getting it, "Here, let me."

Mindy cried out, exasperated. "I can get it, Danny. I got it!" She snapped. Standing up, she stalked out of the cafe. Tears stung her cheeks as she desperately sought to get a moment away. Next thing she knew a pair of arms was wrapped around her and she collapsed into him. Sniffling, she held tight to him. Burying her face in his shoulder, she let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Holding her tight, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Don't you dare be sorry. You've got nothing to apologize for..." He sighed and let her cry. He had to squelch down the urge to walk back to that restaurant and show her exactly how they did things in the Bronx. "And for the record, those people are NEVER watching our kid." He replied. "After the way they treated you, I will be lucky to even let them see him!"

Being held by Danny suddenly made everything alright. The tears dried and they stood there on the street as people walked by, oblivious to everything going on around them. She was quiet for a very long time. Finding her voice again took a few deep breaths and looking into his dark eyes, "Agreed." Gingerly, she licked her lips, "Thanks, for all of this."

"Don't mention it. But you have to remember our first rule, Mindy, open communication okay? Don't keep anything from me, okay? I can handle it...even if you want to yell at me to blow off steam." He gently tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Now come on, can we go enjoy our breakfast? We can talk about something completely different..." Ushering her back into the place, they sat down at the table.

He was right, of course. But telling Daniel Castellano that he was right was bound to overinflate his ego. Instead she decided to take his advice and turn the topic of conversation. "Like what?" She asked, sipping up her frozen coffee drink. "Ooh! I have an idea...baby names?"

Leaning back in his chair, he took a bite of his bagel. "Well we're going to name the baby Danny of course. Daniel Castellano, Jr." He smirked, "After dear old dad!"

There was that ego. Rolling her eyes, she laughed, "I always loved the name Chloe. Chloe Madison Lahiri, that has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

Folding his arms, he shook his head, "Three things." He held up the fingers as if she was going to have trouble counting that high. "The kid is going to take my name. And so are you. _And_ it's going to be a boy!"

Putting her hand up, she scoffed. "Hold up. We never talked about me taking your name..." Although it didn't sound that horrible, she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. Fairytale heroines took their husbands' names, maybe she should to? "Won't it be confusing if there are two Dr. Castellanos in the office? And the baby is _clearly_ going to be a girl...girls run in my family! My dad has two sisters and four great aunts!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...you're going to be my _wife_. It's going to be confusing if you have a different name than our baby." He folded his arms, preparing for a fight. He couldn't argue with genetics, even as much as he wanted. "Yeah well it's up to me anyway. My sperm is the one that gets to pick...I get the final say."

A sharp bark of laughter emanated from her. "'Uh hi, I'm Danny Castellano, I get to pick the sex of the baby.'" She mocked, "'I'm the man, I say what goes'."

Danny wasn't amused. "I'm just saying! We'll leave it up to biology." He sighed, "And I hate when you do that."

"I know you do...so what happens when we decide it doesn't make sense for us to be married anymore? I will once again have a different last name than our kid..." She frowned. "Our relationship isn't going to go to hell like your parents', Danny. We're not going into this blind. We're not doing this because we think we're in love and will spend the rest of our lives together..."

"You can say that again..." Danny replied hotly. Yeah, it wasn't exactly a love match; they were naive teenagers who thought that the person you went to prom with was going to be your soul mate for life. They were so much smarter than that. He sighed, "I dunno, Mindy Castellano has kinda a nice ring to it. Admit it! And Chloe Castellano isn't so bad a name, is it?"

He was trying and that made Mindy smile. "No...no it isn't. I kind of like it, actually." She let out a shaky breath, "What if I hyphenated? Mindy Lahiri-Castellano?" It was a mouthful but it was better than nothing. "I think that's a pretty good compromise."

It warmed him through that they could talk like this, compromise like this. "Yeah, I like it." She just didn't back down and he found that, oddly, it was one of the things he really liked about her. He smiled, "My mother is going to love you."

Mindy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

"You don't back down from a challenge and you give as good as you get. You're a Castellano already," He laughed. "You're going to fit in really well."

"Thanks..." Mindy replied, blushing slightly. "You know, I'm actually really looking forward to meeting your family. They sound like a great group." She chuckled again, "Besides, they can't be any worse than my family."

Danny held his tongue but smiled, "I've got a c-section at two but...are you free tomorrow? I figured we should...get to know each other a bit better. If you want to come over, I can throw some chicken on the grill or something."

"Um, okay," Mindy smiled broadly, "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll come over around noon or something? I'll bring a salad." With plans firmed up, they headed out the door. Turning toward him, she hugged him tight. It felt...right. Closing her eyes for a moment, she briefly believed she felt like Sandra Bullock. "See you tomorrow, Danny."

It was only very reluctantly he pulled away, he would have to rush to the hospital in time to scrub in and get Mrs. Macy prepped. He gave her a Mindy a little smirk, "See you, Mindy." And he found, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming if you want to read more! I'm writing this a chapter at a time right now and could use the feedback to determine what to do with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. L?" Shauna called from the doorway again. "Hello? Anybody home?" She knocked on the doorjamb, watching as Mindy stared off into space. The New Jersey in her came out as she stalked over, throwing the chart onto her desk and snapping her fingers in Mindy's face. "Earth to Dr. L! Mrs. Harrison has been waiting for almost twenty minutes!"

Mindy jumped slightly, "Geez, Shauna, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She watched, confused, as Shauna muttered obscenities under her breath and stalked out of the room. The chart was pretty much threadbare, this was the woman's first visit to their little practice. Mrs. Harrison was a twenty-one year old with a three year old daughter from a previous relationship. The little girl was happily singing and playing with her dollies in the corner of the exam room while Mindy and her mom talked about everything that was going on. She was here for an annual exam and to be checked over before she and her new husband started trying for another baby.

Everything looked fine and Mindy was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the woman had health insurance coverage. After sending the woman off with a clean bill of health pending her pap results, she headed into Danny's office and plopped down across from him. He didn't look up even as she cleared her throat several times at him. "What's a four letter word for uncommon?" He asked, staring at the crossword puzzle in the New York Times with intense, unblinking eyes. "Ah, rare! Yeah, that's it..."

"I think we should get married this weekend." She announced.

That got his attention really damn fast. Mindy watched as Danny set the paper down, resting his hands on the desk and turning his full attention to her. "What do you mean you think we should get married this weekend? Is there some kind of time crunch I don't know about?" He frowned.

"No, nothing like that," Mindy replied, slightly annoyed that he'd even suggest such a thing. "I'm just sick of waiting...my last patient had her first child at eighteen and now she's met the love of her life, has an adorable daughter, and is starting a family with her new husband."

Danny still wasn't getting it. "So?"

"So, I want a family, Danny. And Thanksgiving is coming up really soon, we can surprise your family with our marriage!" She explained, "And once it's legal, we can start trying. It'll take some time for me to get pregnant, nobody is going to think we had to shotgun it!" Mindy explained, "Let's talk to Dr. Shulman and see if we can take off for a few days. Fly to Vegas, get married..."

Folding his arms, he leaned back in the chair. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly. "I would've pegged you for the big white wedding type...I don't want you to resent me for not giving you that five, ten, fifteen years from now."

If Mindy had been holding anything, it would've fallen on the ground. "Danny, I...I didn't think you wanted a big wedding." She said quietly. "I thought you'd have wanted a quickie courthouse thing with a couple witnesses that we dragged off the street."

"Compromise, remember? I know you, Mindy...you spend hours picking out your outfits. I'm sure you've been planning your wedding since you were, like, three years old." He replied smartly.

"Try six..." He wasn't wrong, that was for sure. "But dreams change. I can still get a pretty dress and there can be flowers and music and we can take pictures to commemorate the occasion. I'm not saying Elvis should marry us, Danny. I'm just saying that we can fly to Vegas and put our plan into action."

Danny had gone through the gigantic church wedding with the flowers, the dress, the caterers, and all the headaches that went along with them. His ex-wife had insisted on every luxury and he was thankful that his ex-father in law had paid for most of it. He had psyched himself up for a second big wedding because it was Mindy...he didn't know of a single fairytale or romantic comedy that didn't end with a gaudy wedding. "If you're sure about this, I'm all for it. I'll even go talk to Dr. Shulman."

Mindy smiled, "We can talk to him together." The thought of announcing their impending nuptials to the entire office was daunting. It had been her idea, of course but that didn't make it any easier. She was glad to have Danny by her side, that was for sure. Steeling her nerves, she followed Danny toward their boss' office. Taking a deep breath, she followed him in. "Hi, Dr. Shulman? Do you have a minute?"

The older man looked up from his paperwork and sighed, "Oh please, tell me this isn't another argument I need to settle." Staring at the two of them, he folded his arms and let out an exasperated sigh, "What is it this time?"

"Actually, Dr. Shulman, Dr. Lahiri and I have an announcement." Danny replied, hoping that this news wiped that disapproving look from the good doctor's face. Reaching over, she slipped his hand into hers. "Mindy and I are getting married...we were hoping to take a couple days off next week in order to enjoy our honeymoon."

The soft buzz of conversation that was always present in the office came to a screeching halt. Dr. Shulman's face went slack, "I...I was surprised to learn that the two of you were friends outside the office but lovers!" He stood up, grasping Danny's other hand and shaking it. "Congratulations!" Turning to Mindy, he hugged her tightly. "I'm expecting we have some other...news as well? I know a thing or two about rushing to get down to Gretna Green." He winked at the two of them.

Mindy smiled, "It's nothing like that. We just decided to be practical and not go all out on a huge white wedding. You know, with the economy and all." She felt a sense of warmth through her when Danny coughed to stifle a laugh. Looking at him furtively, their eyes met and held for a moment. "We thought we'd fly out to Vegas and spend a few days there."

"Of course, of course!" Dr. Shulman replied, smiling. "Enjoy yourselves. Take the week, please! Don't rush back here, we can manage." Ushering them out of his office, he looked between the two of them. "Now shoo!" He looked on them with a little tear in his eye, "Ah young love...there's nothing like it."

Danny gathered up his things and waited while Mindy collected hers. Shauna and Betsy both gave Mindy a hug and wished her well. Morgan gave Danny some kind of odd 'prison handshake' that made him intensely uncomfortable; he suffered through it because Morgan seemed so enthusiastic about it. Jeremy was suspiciously quiet, giving them both small words of congratulations before heading back into his office.

Stepping out into the fresh air, both of them chuckled as they took in the cool autumn air side by side. "That was pretty funny...that economy line." Danny smiled at her so brightly that his dimples showed.

Mindy loved when he was that happy. When he smiled like that, all of her worries and fears seemed to fall away. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Why don't we stop by your place and you can pack a bag then head by my place? I only live a few minutes from the airport?"

"Sounds good..." They remained in relative silence on the subway, seated comfortably next to each other. He thought of when he'd proclaimed on this very train that he'd never marry this woman. Funny how things had changed in so short a time.

It struck her how natural it felt to be seated with him quietly here. The old Mindy felt the need to fill every second of silence with conversation. But there wasn't a need to say anything right now. She was simply content to be by his side. Maybe she had it wrong, perhaps true love wasn't dramatic monologues. Maybe all the love in the world could be found in silence? Did she and Danny have a chance at feeling that love?

"What're you thinking about?"

His voice startled her out of her reverie. "Oh, nothing..." Mindy replied quickly, "Just that I'm happy we're doing this now. I think it's the right choice."

It was the right choice. Somehow, he felt he should've known all along it was. Not just the elopement but _Mindy_. She drove him crazy and he loved every second of being around her. She challenged him in ways he couldn't begin to fathom and when he was feeling bad, she instantly brightened his day simply by being herself. He put his arm around her as they walked back to his place. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to throw some underwear in a bag."

"Make sure you get a toothbrush too at least." She chuckled. "If it's not too much, I'd really like to catch a show there if we could. So...bring something nice? Consider it a wedding gift to me?"

Danny feigned annoyance. "Haven't even walked down the aisle and you're already nagging me?" He walked to his closet, "My tuxedo's at the cleaners, do you think a suit will work?"

Mindy rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, I think I can suffer being seen with you in public just this once..." She helped him pack by folding the things he carelessly tossed into an overnight bag. "Thankfully we'll be halfway across the country. Very little chance of seeing anyone we know..."

Opening up his sock drawer, he pulled out a small blue velvet box. He had been keeping it in the same place for the last thirty years. His great grandmother had passed and since he was the only living male in the family, her wedding and engagement rings had been his. Even though he was only eight at the time, he knew what an honor it was. He swallowed hard, "Here...I want you to have this." Walking to her, he sat down on the bed, grasping her wrist and tugging her to sit beside him, "This was my great grandmother's wedding set and...I want you to have it."

Shock coursed through her as Danny opened up that box and displayed by far the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Emotion clogged her throat as she looked up at him, "But Danny...this...this is an heirloom."

"And I want you to have it." Taking out the engagement ring, he grasped her left hand and slipped it on. It fit as if it was designed for her and her alone. "I...I never gave this to my ex-wife. For one thing, her fingers were far too skinny and spidery. And second of all, I didn't trust her to take good care of it. I trust you to love it as much as she did."

"Danny..." A tear splashed down her cheek and she threw her arms around him, "It's perfect, absolutely perfect!" She pulled back and stared at it, "Thank you..." She adored it. The diamond was absolutely flawless, a perfect square carat flanked by sapphires on a ring of white gold. She had to imagine that Danny's great grandfather had loved his fiancé very much.

Pride swelled in his chest as he watched her admire the ring. His ex had wanted a brand new, fancy diamond that would make her high society friends jealous. But he had known that Mindy would appreciate the beauty and sentiment behind this one. "You're welcome...I'll give you the wedding band during the ceremony. It's tradition."

That got Mindy thinking, "I...I will have to buy you a wedding band, Danny. I'm sorry, I don't have anything from my family..." She wished she did but the truth was that none of them had truly epic love stories. Her parents had an arranged marriage, and so had their parents before them. They were matches made to appease their parents, not because they loved each other. "But I'll pick out a good one, I promise."

Danny zipped up his bag, ready to go. "That's fine, Mindy. I don't think it's such a big deal for the guy..." Anything metal and solid would do. They could probably pick up something in Vegas for cheap and it would suit him just fine. "Come on, let's get your stuff. There's a flight that leaves at seven thirty and I think if we're quick, we can make it."

The next couple hours were a blur for Mindy. Thankfully she always had outfits picked out ahead of time or this could've been quite an ordeal! The only question was what to get married in. It took a great bit of closet hunting but eventually she settled on a white silk dress that fell just below her knee and hugged her curves. She forced Danny to sit outside on the couch while she'd packed, not wanting him to see the dress. She came out wheeling a large suitcase and toting a slightly smaller carryon that matched.

"Do you really need all that?" Danny asked, grasping the suitcase and letting out a grunt as he tried to pull it, "Jesus! We're going for a week, Mindy! I doubt that you're going to need all this crap. Unless the apocalypse hits and then I highly doubt you're going to need this many shoes!"

"I'm a girl, Danny, get over it!" With a little bit of maneuvering, they caught a cab to the airport and headed to check in.

Despite Mindy's suitcase being a little over the weight limit and her having to shove some of her shoes into Danny's bag, there were no issues. They arrived at the gate with plenty of time. Mindy bought them both a couple of soft pretzels and Danny got them some coffee. It wasn't too long before their flight boarded and they were on their way. Vegas was six hours away. The wedding was six hours away. Their future was six hours away and it seemed to be brighter than ever.

* * *

I love you guys! You are amazing...keep the reviews up! They keep my going. Head's up, I live on the East Coast and we are bracing for Hurricane Sandy. It's quite possible I could be without power for many days. My kids and I are well prepared but it could be a bit befrore I'm able to write/upload anything. For those who are facing this with me, Godspeed. Stay safe! Please review, give me something to enjoy when I return!


	5. Chapter 5

The twinkling lights of Vegas shown so brightly that it looked like it was midday even though it was nearly four in the morning. Stepping off the plane, feeling the heat of the Nevada desert warming her skin, Mindy felt a sense of calm wash over her. She wasn't a romantic heroine swept off her feet in a whirlwind romance that nobody expected to last. She was standing next to Danny Castellano as they decided between the cheesy Elvis wedding chapel and the one with a real minister.

Holding the guidebook up to the streetlamp, Danny wasn't so much reading the pages but watching her face. She was like a kid in a candy store; he'd never seen her more happy. They'd checked into a hotel and she had insisted that he not see her until she was all done prepping. Of course, that had taken over an hour. Sighing audibly, he stood awkwardly, unwilling to sit down on the bed and risk wrinkling his suit. He wanted to look his best for her...it was their wedding. It might not be fancy or expensive but it was something they'd tell their kids about someday. Finally she had come out and he was impressed; it was so worth the wait. That cream dress perfectly accented her cocoa skin, hugging her curves in all the right places and her heels made it look like her legs went on for miles. "I don't want to get married by Korean Elvis, okay? Can we just go someplace nice?"

"I don't want to get married by Elvis...and I don't want to do a drive thru wedding either." She looked into his eyes. "How about this one?" Silver Bells wedding chapel was slightly set back from the others, delicate flowers hanging in a basket out front. "How about this place?" She asked. She should be tired by now, they both should; working all day, then a six hour plane ride...but she found that she couldn't wait. She wanted to be married to Danny more than anything and that surprised her.

Danny led her over and opened up the doors, "Perfect. Finally something we agree on."

"We agree on more than that," Mindy argued, heading over to sign in. The chapel was family owned and operated. At this time of night there wasn't a wait. An elderly woman played the organ while Mindy processed down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white and pink roses. As she looked up, all she could see was Danny in front of her. She didn't care about the flowers or the frills; it was about her life ahead of her. Grasping his hands, she stood in front of him as the minister spoke of love, commitment and honor.

In thirty-eight years of life, Danny had never felt an emotion quite like this one. He wanted to say it was fear...mixed with desire, hope, passion...and maybe a little bit of horniness. He wanted to say it was love but...that wasn't on the docket. They had respect, boundaries, mutual goals and shared dreams. They were doing this for a family, not because they were Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. But when he looked at her, he couldn't help but say, "I do." Slipping the matching band onto her finger, he watched emotion flicker in her eyes.

Mindy licked her lips, replying after Danny. "I do..." The band she'd picked out for him was strong, masculine, platinum; it would last forever and never fade. Leaning in, she kissed him softly, tenderly. Her body pressing against his as he deepened the kiss. Her head swam and she crushed against his chest. It wasn't until the minister began clearing her throat loudly and shoving the marriage paperwork in front of them that they broke apart. "Oh sorry..." She looked into Danny's eyes as she scrawled her name. "Dr. Mindy Lahiri- Castellano..." She handed him over the pen.

Danny scrawled his name there. "It's official...man and wife." Why was he nervous? Tugging at his collar, he walked out of the chapel a married man. Looking at Mindy as they sauntered back to the hotel, he took a shaky breath. The silence hung thick in the air and finally, he turned to her. "Are we having sex tonight?"

Whipping to look at him, Mindy nearly lost her balance. "What!?"

Dragging a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Let me rephrase that..." For a moment, he struggled and then cursed softly, "Are you expecting sex tonight?"

"I hadn't really thought about it..." Liar, liar, pants on fire...it was all she could think about since the second she saw him in that suit. Playing coy, she bit her lip, "It wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, we need to consummate the marriage, right? Isn't that, like, a law?"

"I'm not sure..." Danny replied, "But maybe we shouldn't take any chances?" Without realizing it, they had picked up their pace considerably. Half-jogging, he took her hand and pushed past the doorman, throwing open the door. They were both out of breath when they got into the elevator, heading back to the room.

Mindy's heart pounded as he slid the plastic card into the door and it opened, the king size bed looming in front of them. Tugging his jacket off, she kissed him hard. Kicking off her heels, she felt like her skin was on fire. "Should we...should we use a condom?"

Stilling for a minute, he examined her face. "No." Tugging the zipper on her dress, he kissed down her chest, hands following the path his mouth took.

Her hands reached for his shirt and tugged, a whisper of buttons hitting he the floor sounded as she tore his shirt off. "Danny..." She murmured, desperate to feel his hands on her body. And he didn't disappoint. Gently he moved her back onto the bed, her body falling onto a billowy down comforter.

His name on her lips drove him to insanity. In turn, he kissed over every inch of her gorgeous, voluptuous body until she begged for more. He wanted to claim her, own her, make her his and only his. Tenderly, teasingly he made love to her the way she'd always dreamed. Long into the morning they remained joined, until the sun rose high in the sky and filled the room with its gentle light.

Laying in the rumpled bed, he held Mindy in his arms as she rested against his chest. A smile permanently fixed on his handsome face. His fingers toyed with her hair, "How do you feel?"

Looking up at him, she smiled, "Really good..." She replied. "How do you feel?"

"Married." He laughed, holding her closer as she laughed with him. "I vote for not leaving this bed until they kick us out of here."

Mindy nodded, "Seconded." She smiled, "High five, Danny, we have literally revolutionized marriage." She put up her hand, watching him laugh at her. "Come on, Danny, don't leave me hanging!"

High-fiving her, he chuckled. "You are something else, Mindy." He kissed her again, "And I like it." Taking her into his arms again, he wished this moment would never end. In this hotel room they were two people, unperturbed by the troubles and tribulations of the world. Nothing could touch them...nothing.

* * *

**Hi everybody, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Between the hurricane cleanup, work being a bear and kids, I haven't had much time to write. You can thank Blizzard Charlotte dropping 30 inches of snow on my doorstep for this little chapter! I hope it lives up to what you wanted for the wedding! I want to say now that this story is AU now that we know more about Mindy and Danny, Mindy doesn't have a brother, etc. Just letting you know now! Coming up next in this story, Mindy meetings the Castellanos! WOO! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

What was that old saying? Time flies when you're having fun...and the last week had truly flown by for Mindy. She and Danny had enjoyed every second of what Vegas had to offer. They went to the casino one night, they watched half a comedy show...okay, let's get serious, they had spent the majority of their honeymoon in bed. The morning they were scheduled to fly home, a sense of dread filled Mindy's chest. What was it going to be like when they were back in New York? Would they continue to be as close as they were in Vegas? For that matter, where were they even going to live?

The trip home was mostly spent in silence. A few words exchanged here or there. Mindy fell asleep on Danny's shoulder on the plane ride home and he hadn't had the heart to wake her. Even now as they were on their way into work, neither had the guts to break the silence. Stopping by the coffee place a block from work, he watched her carefully. "Are you really getting the triple espresso?" He chided.

"Why not? We were just on a plane for six hours, it took us two hours to get home from the airport and now we're going to work. I need something to keep me awake, Danny." Mindy groused, also ordering herself a croissant.

"I think triple espressos might be bad for pregnant women but hey, it's your call, Doc." He ordered himself a quadruple espresso, watching her hawkishly as she angrily changed her order to an iced chai. He grabbed a premade parfait and paid for both their orders. "Hey, wait up." He called as he walked over to her, carrying his drink. "Are you mad at me now?"

Mindy turned to him, "I am exhausted, Danny. You must be too...and you making me feel guilty for needing some caffeine doesn't help me any. I'm probably not even pregnant yet." She turned and headed toward the office. "And for that matter, what's with the third degree? We had an amazing time in Vegas or at least I did! And then we don't even talk the whole way home?!" She folded her arms and stomped ahead of him.

"Mindy, stop..." Gently, he grasped her arm. "I didn't know what to say, alright? I had a good time..." More than that, "An _amazing_ time..." He sighed. "I'm not GOOD at this, alright? I am not good at relationships. With my ex-wife, as long as she had my credit card she didn't need anything from me. She never wanted to talk to me...she never wanted ANYTHING from me actually. I don't know what to do...so just...TELL me what to do."

Instantly, she felt herself softening. The anger she was feeling dissipated as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry, Danny, I'm just tired. I shouldn't have snapped at you...let's just go to work and then...your place tonight?" Her single girl apartment didn't hold much charm when he had his house ready and waiting for a wife to come in and organize things. "For that matter, should we get settled in together? Move things in little by little while we look for a house?"

That emotion he'd felt at their wedding welled up in his chest again. "Yeah. I like that. Stop by your place and get the essentials and...you should pack for Thanksgiving. We're leaving for my mom's on Wednesday." Wrapping an arm around her, they strode into the office to find that there was a party going on in their honor.

Not much work was done at all that day...most of their patients were preparing for Thanksgiving and had already come in for their appointments the week prior. A couple stragglers found their way in but for the most part, Mindy and Danny spent the workday getting pumped by Morgan on places to go in Vegas and Betsy on life after marriage.

That evening, as usual, they boarded the same train. Danny's stop was coming up and she smiled, "So, I'll see you at home?" She liked the way that sounded. Apparently, he did too because he gave her a wide grin instead of one of those half-smirks he liked so much.

"Yeah, you focus on packing and I'll make us some dinner, okay? Don't be late." He teased. Leaning in, he kissed her gently before heading back to his place. Cleaning up some of the manly clutter-old beer bottles, issues of Sports Illustrated (particularly of the swimsuit edition variety), his weight set-he also proceeded to make a homemade spaghetti sauce that he hoped she loved. He knew he'd have plenty of time to get things together; his wife took her sweet time when it came to packing. He had dinner waiting on the table when she came through the front door with looked like every stitch of clothing she owned.

Mindy set three large suitcases down in the living room, grabbing two more from the cabbie, "Honey, I'm home." She smiled, "Danny, it smells amazing in here. Did you COOK?"

Smirking, he nodded. "It's not exactly gourmet but it is a family recipe. It doesn't compare to how my mom makes it, of course. It's a tradition that she makes lasagna on Christmas Eve...to die for." He smiled and served her up a hearty portion. "Do you cook?"

Mindy laughed, "Does toaster strudel count?" She shook her head, "No, I never really learned. I rely a lot on takeout." Taking a bite, she moaned. "Oh my God, Danny...this is amazing." She smiled. "I am really going to like being married to you."

Danny sipped his wine, shaking his head. "I hope so." Looking at all of her huge bags, he laughed, "Looks like you brought enough for a few weeks, huh?"

"What? No...this is about four days." Watching his face, she laughed. "I'm kidding, it's at _least_ a week. I wanted to make sure I had enough for when we're at yours mom's. I want to make a good impression." It was something she was really nervous about. "And since you're weirdly good at picking out my outfits, I'm going to make sure everything looks good before it goes into my final approval list." Wiping her mouth, she went to her bag. "What should I go for? Fun and casual? Smoldering temptress? Frumpy nun?"

"Frumpy nun?" Danny stood up, "Mindy, just...dress how you want. My mom and grandma aren't going to care what you wear. They're going to care about the woman you are...strong, funny, a good doctor." He cleared his throat, "Although we should talk about some topics to avoid...like divorce, the Giants not being in the Superbowl or Lolcats."

Mindy cocked an eyebrow, "Why can't I talk about Lolcats? They're pictures of adorable cuddly kitties talking with bad grammar and spelling...what's not to like?"

"Unless you want to look at pictures of them for hours, you won't want to bring it up. I swear, I regret the day I showed her the website." He sighed, exasperated. Then he smirked, "I figured we'd leave work early on Wednesday? Maybe grab some lunch before we get on the road? My ma lives about an hour outside the city..." And now that he had his driver's license, he could drive them there. That thought filled him with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

"Sounds great to me." Hunkering down for a quiet night at home, they easily settled into a new routine. Honestly, Mindy didn't know where the time went to. Before she knew it, she was slipping into Danny's Buick and they started the drive to East Hills. Her nerves were buzzing as Danny turned up his Billy Joel CD and sang along. She watched as the city lights disappeared from view and they started driving through farm country, complete with cows and goats. Okay...maybe it wasn't THAT bad...but when you'd lived in New York your whole life, it sure seemed that way.

Danny had announced they were a few minutes away when Mindy felt the first fluttering of anxiety start to take over. "Danny, I don't think I can do this..." She took a shaky breath. "My OWN family doesn't like me...why should yours?"

Looking over at her, he sighed. "Mindy we've been over this...you'll be fine. Look, the house is right there..." Pulling up to a gorgeous old Victorian colonial with a large wraparound porch, he put it in park. Grasping her hands, he kissed her gently. "Now come on. Don't be a sissy."

Mindy got out of the car, hands on her hips. "Who do you think you're calling a sissy, Castellano!?" She grabbed her bags, not letting Danny get them even though he tried multiple times to grab them. "You were the one who got all weird when we decided to order Chinese from that new place instead of Chin's!" She mocked him openly, "'I'm Danny Castellano, I'm afraid of getting sesame chicken from a new restaurant.'"

"That was different!" Danny argued.

Turning on heel, Mindy nearly went smacking into a tiny woman who barely came up to Mindy's chest. She bore a striking resemblance to Danny, her dark hair streaked heavily with grey. Before she had a second to say anything, the woman gave Mindy a tight hug while she yelled at her son. "Daniel Joseph Castellano, is this the girl you've been keeping from me?!"

Awkwardly, she patted the woman on the back. "I'm Mindy..." She looked over at Danny who was grinning like the cat that got the canary. "It's so great to finally meet you. Danny's told me so much about you." There was a moody teenager standing in the doorway that she assumed was Billy and an elderly woman peeking through the window that she knew was his grandmother. Walking arm in arm with his mother, she shot Danny a reproachful look as they headed into his childhood home.

Chuckling conspiratorially, Danny grabbed the bags and followed the ladies into he house. He kissed his grandmother's cheek and clapped the sullen Billy on the shoulder, "Hey ma, we got anything to eat around here?" He called.

Mindy was standing beside 'mom' - as the woman insisted she call her- and peered at him, "Danny we ate lunch like an hour ago." She sipped the cup of incredibly strong coffee the woman had brewed for her. "You can't possibly be hungry."

"My Danny always had a good appetite," She laughed and started making him a sandwich. "And it showed!" She giggled, hurrying into the living room and coming forward with an album that was full of pictures of a much smaller, chubby little Danny. It was quite literally the most adorable thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Mom! NO!" Danny hollered but it was too late.

Mindy nearly dropped her coffee cup on the floor and rolled around laughing. "Oh my god, Danny!" She laughed so hard that tears started to drip down her cheeks. His mother had dressed the rotund little scamp in just about every costume known to man. She had every single school picture, every dance recital photo, and family shots from all sorts of events. "Oh Danny, you were so cute! Look at those cheeks!" She wondered if their child would be half as cute as baby Dr. Danny Castellano.

Sour and pouting, he folded his arms,. His mother kissed his cheek. He groaned but accepted her loving gesture with a huff, "Traitor! I thought I destroyed that the last time I was here!"

"I'd never allow that," His mother replied, grinning. "Besides, it's my God given right as your mother to embarrass you as often as possible! Just wait until I find the other two albums!" She hurried toward the bedroom, bound and determined.

"There are MORE?!" Mindy clapped her hands joyously. "I want to see ALL of them!"

"MINDY!"

Walking over to him, she was still half-crying from laughing so hard. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving EVER!" She patted him on the shoulder and then went to help his mother find the other albums.

Groaning, Danny looked heavenward. "What have I done?"

* * *

Hope you're all enjoying! More family fun is on the way. Read and review, it gives me muse!


End file.
